Coping structures are commonly used in capping walls or parapets extending above the level of a roof and functioning as a water barrier to prevent seepage of water into the wall and also functioning as a decorative cover to enhance the appearance of a building. Prior art coping structures are shown in the Wolma U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,158, issued Apr. 11, 1978; the Attaway et al. U.S. Pat. No. Re.23,870, reissued June 22, 1976; and the Hickman U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,140, issued Apr. 9, 1974.
Attention is also directed to the Fischer, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,269, issued Aug. 1, 1972; the Gobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,470, issued Apr. 21, 1970; the Simpson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,495, issued Oct. 8, 1968; the Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,485, issued Oct. 15, 1968; the Greene U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,326, issued May 19, 1970; the Driggers U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,474, issued Sept. 6, 1966; and the Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,259, issued Nov. 8, 1960.
Attention is further directed to the Butzen U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,850, issued Dec. 13, 1983; the Lane U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,518, issued Dec. 1, 1987; and the Taylor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,667, issued May 19, 1987.
Attention is also directed to applicant's copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 046,573, and titled Fascia Including Means for Rigidly Securing A Membrane In Place.